dc_and_marvel_cinemafandomcom-20200214-history
Jack Napier
Jack Napier (ジャック・ネイピアー, Jakku Neipiā), also known as Joker (ジョーカー, Jōkā), is a fictional character and one of the main antagonists of the DC series. He is one of Batman's oldest enemies and arch-nemesis throughout his crime-fighting career and responsible for some of the most horrendous and tragic moments in Batman's life, cultivating in an extremely long and brutal battle where there seems to be no end in sight. An insanely homicidal super-villain with no powers beyond his capacity for incredible violence and creating deadly mayhem, Joker's white skin, green hair, and blood-red lips belie the chaotic nature underlying his cartoonish appearance. Leaving a trail of death and destruction wherever he goes, Joker's only motive in life is to create as much mindless violence and chaos as possible and enjoy in a game of cat and mouse with his nemesis, Batman, whom he disturbingly views as both his greatest enemy and friend. He frequently concocts complex and elaborate plans to entrap Batman and destroy Gotham City, often resulting in the deaths of hundreds and thousands of innocent individuals. Seeking nothing but pure destruction and anarchy, Joker also used Black Mask's likeness, gang, and resources to send out a massive crime wave throughout Gotham while hiring eight of the world's most deadly assassins to take out the Dark Knight himself, holding a particular vendetta against the hero. With connections all over Gotham's institutions and infrastructure, the Joker begins a deadly and sick game of cat and mouse with Batman as he begins to realize that the Dark Knight is similar to himself and might just be the perfect rival he needs to complement his sadistic appetites. "Take a hint, old boy, we may have had our differences, but you and me, we're made for each other." :—Joker's views on his relationship with Batman. Appearance & Biography :Voice Actor: Mark Hamill (English), Keiji Fujiwara (Japanese), Not Known (Brazilian), Not Known (Chinese), Not Known (Dutch), Not Known (Finnish), Not Known (French), Not Known (German), Not Known (Italian), Not Known (Hebrew), Not Known (Hungarian), Not Known (Finnish), Not Known (Korean), Not Known (Norwegian), Not Known (Poland), Not Known (Polish), Not Known (Portuguese), Not Known (Romanian), Not Known (Russian), Not Known (Serbian), Not Known (Spanish), Not Known (Swedish), Not Known (Thai), Not Known (Brazilian Portuguese), Not Known (European Spanish), Not Known (European Portuguese), Not Known (Latin American Spanish), Not Known (Latin Spanish) Biography The self-styled Clown Prince of Crime has no superpowers, beyond a capacity for incredible violence and a skill at creating deadly mayhem. He frequently concocts elaborate schemes to entrap his arch nemesis, Batman. Appearance As Jack Napier As Joker * Hair Color: Green * Skin Color: White * Eye Color: Green * Age: Not Known * Birthday: Not Known * Height: 6 ft. * Weight: 160 lb. Attributes: * Unrepentant homicidal maniac, albeit without a precise psychological diagnosis. * Surprisingly strong hand-to-hand combatant. * His past is unknown; conflicting, unconfirmed reports state that he was a failed comedian, a petty thief, and a broken family man. * Employs various deadly weapons, often based on party-gag items. * Frequently uses a toxin that stretches victim's face into a Joker-like grin and causes death. Gallery Background Personality As Jack Napier As Joker Relationships Friends/Allies * Joker/Harley Quinn's Thugs ** Harley Quinn ** Bud and Lou ** Mo ** Lar ** Cur ** Chuckles ** Dopey ** Grumpy ** Abramovici Twins *** Mr. Hammer * Victor Zsasz * Clayface * Scarecrow Family Neutral * Frank Boles * Penelope Young * Killer Croc * Bane * Deathstroke * Deadshot * League of Assassins ** Ra's al Ghul ** Dusan al Ghul ** Barsad ** Sandra Wu-San/Lady Shiva * Electrocutioner * Firefly * Copperhead * Poison Ivy * TYGER ** Hugo Strange Rivals * Penguin * Two-Face * Black Mask Enemies * Batman * Catwoman * Robin * Nightwing * Martin Joseph * Gotham City Police ** Peter Grogan ** James Gordon ** Harvey Bullock ** Renee Montoya ** Peter Foley ** Captain Jones ** Tom Miller ** Elvis Jones ** Jon Forrester ** Michaels * Major Crimes Unit ** John Blake ** Gerard Stephens Abilities and Traits During combat, Joker employs his lethal laughing gas, a revolver handgun, and his joy buzzer as special attacks. He uses his impressive hand-to-hand abilities to punch, slap, kick, and poke out eyes. During stealth missions where Joker must dispose of his enemies, he can use a pair of glasses with swirly circles in the lenses to see through walls and identify others behind. Another weapon he has is remote-controlled chattering teeth that carry explosives. Powers Abilities Physical Abilities Fighting Style Feats Strength level Speed Durability Skill Miscellaneous Skills Weaknesses Equipment Gadgets Weapons Transportation Gallery History Past Synopsis Battles Canon Non-Canon Events Canon Non-Canon Anime and Manga Differences Translation and Dub Issues Theme songs Merchandise Video Games Playable Appearances See also Etymology External links * Batman Wikipedia * Joker DC Database * Joker Batman Wiki Notes & Trivia * ... Category:Characters